


Spell-bound

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptany fandom, any, Sealing their Memory and Power did not make them safe, It made the danger invisible.SSpoilers throughout season one





	Spell-bound

When her magic coursed through her, exhilarating and terrifying as the Witch Wind rose up to protect her, Diana knew her life would never be the same. When she discovered she'd been spell-bound by her parents, she knew they'd done it out of love, trying to keep her safe. 

Yet Knox was still pursuing her, the Council sought her, vampires still sensed her magic, leaving her to wonder; how long had she been unknowingly stalked by her enemies; how much better prepared for the battle ahead would she be, if she'd been training with magic all those lost years; how different would her life be if she'd always known the truth?

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5577022#cmt5577022)


End file.
